The Trey Chronicles
by bluebel703
Summary: In the same verse as 'Young Ryan'....the Cohens adopt a younger Ryan which leads to them taking in Trey...read Young Ryan first or at least the last two chapters as they set this story up..please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It's past midnight when Kirsten and Sandy return home from Sandy's pre-birthday dinner, pay the babysitter and tiptoe in to the living room to find a gigantic fort sprawling from the TV to the couches. Kirsten smiles to herself and crouches down to the opening of the fort where three heads peek out from under a mound of covers. Quietly, she removes the comic from over Seth's face and gently kisses him on the forehead before turning to Ryan and repeating the process. Gently she pulls the extra blanket over Trey seeing that Seth has stolen must of the one the two had been sharing. He wakes up with a start before his wild eyes settle on Kirsten and he relaxes slightly, still fighting through the fog of sleep.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kirsten whispers, straightening the boy's covers. The surprise at her pulling an extra blanket over him is so obvious on his face. No one used to bother that he was sleeping well, that he was warm and comfortable. Kirsten seems to actually care about those things like a real mom would.

"What time is it?" He whispers softly when she finishes smoothing the covers down.

"1:30. Go back to sleep ok." Kirsten plants a soft kiss on his forehead before fondly running a hand through his hair. Trey nods drowsily and Kirsten gives him one last smile before returning to her husband.

"They asleep?" Sandy asks groggily from the bed.

"Yeah." Kirsten whispers before lying down underneath his lifted arm.

"Good. Love you." Kirsten smiles as he nudges his nose against the back of her neck.

"Love you too."

A few short hours later Trey is woke by the sounds of someone tiptoeing around the kitchen. The DVD player reads 4:25 in bright numbers and his heart is racing as he imagines the burglar in the other room. Determined to protect his new family, Trey leaves a sleeping Ryan and Trey and quietly sneaks into the kitchen using Kirsten's lamp as his weapon. Quickly Trey rounds the corner.

"Stop." He yells firmly. Kirsten turns around from the sink bashfully tears in her eyes. After recovering from his shock Trey looks around the kitchen to see burnt pieces of bacon and runny looking pancake mix.

"Kirsten? What are you doing?" Trey asks finally, placing the lamp on the counter.

"Trying to make Sandy a birthday breakfast but it's completely unsalvageable." Kirsten replies morosely dumping a running egg down the garburator.

"No, no it's not ruined." Trey says hating to see Kirsten upset. "It just needs some...tweaking." Kirsten raises her eyebrows because that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about her cooking.

"OK so the bacon is burned but if you put it in an omelette he won't be able to tell...and the pancakes..." Trey regards the mixture warily "Well you have time to start the pancakes again." Trey considers something for a moment.

"Actually you have time to start this all over again why are you making him breakfast at 4:30?" Trey asks as he discretely throws out burned French toast.

"He has to be at court by 7 so he's up by 5:15ish and I figured that if I started earlier enough one was bound to turn out ok." Kirsten says bitterly. Trey stifles a smile before looking at the disastrous kitchen.

"I could help." Kirsten looks up and Trey immediately backtracks. "I mean- - sorry that's a stupid idea. It's your thing..." Trey rambles flushing red and backing out of the kitchen entrance.

"Trey I'd love your help...but you have to promise not to laugh." Kirsten says stopping his retreat. Trey's face subconsciously lights up.

"Really?" Kirsten nods and gets out a new mixing bowl.

"Really." Trey carefully shows Kirsten how to use a measuring cup and clearly marks the difference between the salt and the sugar. When they cook the bacon he stealthily turns down the element to a normal temperature and makes sure to monitor the eggs.

"How did you learn how to cook like this?" Kirsten asks as Trey flips another golden pancake.

"My mom's not much of a cook." Trey says softly. "And Dave...he loved having breakfast just right and he has his way of making sure I learned fast." Trey explains trailing off nervously thinking he's said to much. Kirsten flips a pancake successfully but her excitement at her success is quickly levelled by the thought of Trey spending so many years in that environment. Why had it taken her and Sandy so long to get to this child? They never pushed Ryan to talk to him. Instead of taking Ryan's hesitancy as childish apprehension and uncertainty mixed with his ever present need to not trouble anyone, they had simply assumed it meant that Trey was another person Ryan wanted left in the past. That oversight had allowed years of Trey's childhood to be stripped away.

"Dave used to beat you if you screwed up breakfast?" Kirsten asks keeping her face neutral. Seth rambles and Ryan is always quiet but Trey actually is capable of a normal mode of communication.

"Sometimes...he liked to get creative though." Trey shows Kirsten his arm which is peppered with white scars. "Those are from cigerettes." Kirsten swallows back an urge to vomit at the scars and Trey's blunt honesty.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner." Kirsten whispers her guilt beginning to bubble up. Trey looks at her with a surprised laugh.

"You have nothing to apologize for you guys..." Trey trails off, his thoughts making him choke up slightly. "You guys have done more for me than anyone ever has...." Trey finishes with a whisper meeting Kirsten's eyes tentatively. Kirsten smiles and puts her arm around Trey letting her head rest on his for a brief moment.

"Want to wake up your brothers so we can wake Sandy up in style?" Trey gives and eager nod and runs in to the living room, the sound of Seth and Ryan's groans and protests following moments after.

Grudgingly, a half asleep Ryan walks out followed by a yawning Seth and a wide-awaked Trey. All three are holding childishly wrapped presents. Kirsten had driven them to the mall and given them each 20 dollars and told them that they weren't leaving until they had each bought Sandy a gift. With a smile she picks up a tray of food and follows the boys up the stairs.

They tiptoe into the dark room bedroom, Sandy's soft snores the only sound as the boy's walk around to the side of the bed. Seth and Ryan share a devious smirk and jump on Sandy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They both yell immediately jolting Sandy awake. His initial shock turns into one of pleasant surprise as he shuffles over to make room for the boys.

"Hey guys." Sandy says with a tired smile planting a kiss on each other their heads. Instantly Sandy's eyes flit over the room and land on Trey who is standing beside Kirsten watching the scene uncertainly.

"Come on kiddo I want all you guys up here." Sandy encourages. Trey smiles hesitantly and sits down next to Ryan.

"This looks great." Sandy exclaims when Kirsten puts the breakfast down in front on him. After a moment of critical observation he looks back to Kirsten.

"You made this?" He asks sceptically. Kirsten is about to explain Trey's involvement when Trey jumps in quickly.

"She did it all by herself." Trey insists not wanting to ruin Kirsten's surprise. Kirsten sits on the bed and wraps an arm around Trey.

"Well the first round was all me but that's in the dumpster. Trey here was a big help." Trey flushes and looks uncertainly from Sandy to Kirsten hoping Sandy wouldn't be mad.

"That's great." Sandy says giving Kirsten a quick kiss and taking a bite of his breakfast. "Oh my god Trey this is amazing." Sandy's breakfast is immediately attacked by Seth and Ryan who want some of the good stuff too and Sandy just shares a rueful smile with Kirsten. Trey watches in amazement as Sandy nonchalantly lets Ryan and Seth pick off his bacon and eat his pancakes.

"Dad we got you presents." Ryan says ceremoniously presenting his carefully wrapped package. It still feels weird for Trey to hear Ryan call Sandy Dad. Not because it seems like it is wrong or out of place but because it fits so well. Sandy unwraps Ryan and Seth's gifts, a new Grease CD from Seth and a large picture frame from Ryan filled with pictures of the family. When Trey looks at it closer he realizes the symmetry of the photos. One is a 6 year old Ryan sitting proudly on a pony Sandy's nervous hands holding Ryan firmly as they both smile at the camera. Another is a two year old Seth asleep on a passed out Sandy's chest. The final picture is one of Sandy with his arm thrown around Trey both are holding foam fingers and laughing into the camera. The final one in the middle is the whole family including Trey, as if there had never been any other form.

"Ryan this is awesome." Sandy says looking at the pictures fondly. "That's a nice shot of the family." Sandy says not realizing the impact those simple words have on Trey. Ryan understands though, and throws a glance back to his brother with a knowing smile.

"Trey your next." Kirsten says. Hesitantly Trey passes over his present. He spent ages wandering around the mall wondering what to get Sandy when the man deserved so much more than a 20 dollar gift. Sandy unwraps a large book filled with lawyer jokes and another political book mocking conservative right wing politicians. Trey looks nervous until Sandy's face breaks out into a grin.

"This is great!" Sandy says flipping through and chuckling to himself. "C'mere kid." Sandy reaches over and hugs Trey and Sandy notices that the boy doesn't flinch under his touch. Taking a risk, Sandy presses a quick kiss on Trey's temple as the boy lets him hold him for a second longer than usual.

Sandy goes to the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth and comes back to find Ryan, Seth, Trey and Kirsten all asleep on the king sized bed. Quietly he drapes a blanket over all of them before getting changed. He drops his briefcase and urgently looks back to the bed feeling guilty when Trey blinks awake. Trey looks around the bed suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable. He never crawled in to bed with Sandy and Kirsten like Seth and Ryan used to. Sandy briefly wonders if Dawn or his Aunt let him come snuggle in their bed when he was sick or frightened or simply wanting a warm body to cuddle up with.

"Go back to sleep kiddo" Sandy whispers slipping on his shoes. Trey looks uncomfortable and Sandy securely wraps the covers around his shoulders.

"You know you coming to live with us, becoming a part of this family, that's the best gift I could have asked for." Sandy says honestly squeezing Trey's shoulder.

"Sleep tight." Sandy says and Trey closes his eyes feigning sleep as Sandy finishes getting ready. As Sandy is about to leave Trey cracks his eyes open to observe the older man who has always been a source of wonder for him. Trey watches in amazement as Sandy leans down over Kirsten and tenderly brushes her hair from her eyes before giving her a gently kiss on the cheek. After, he moves over to Seth, removing the uncomfortable plastic hooves of Captain Oats from the boy's cheek before adjusting Ryan's covers and giving both boys a kiss on the forehead and whispering in their ear. Trey clamps his eyes shut and feels his heart beat wildly inside his chest. Sandy will probably just bypass him anyways. A moment later Trey feels a warm hand brush his bangs from his forehead and an impossibly gentle kiss being placed on his forehead.

"Love you kid." Sandy whispers and Trey feels his throat go dry as Sandy leaves the room. All of Dawn's boyfriend's said that love and emotion showed weakness. They always told Trey to toughen up and didn't hesitate to discipline with harsh words or a smarting belt. Trey didn't realize the power of love until the moment Sandy gave his love to him. Because more than getting his ass kicked, more than getting yelled at by a drunk idiot, Trey is petrified of losing the precious gift of Sandy's love.


	2. Chapter 2

Trey hates Harbour. He loves the Cohens, really he does, and he appreciates that they have done more for him than anyone in the whole world but he wishes that Sandy and Kirsten would get off this education kick they're currently on and let him head to Union or one of the other public schools. He's not smart like Seth and Ryan who both get As with minimal effort. He skipped half his classes in Chino and no one had even bothered to look at report cards most of which are dotted with Ds and Cs. It is no secret Harbour accepted him just because of some stupid test scores and Kirsten's name. The worst part is that Ryan and Seth are a year behind him so he's all alone in this stupid school.

The bell rings ending Trey's torture for the day and Trey quickly grabs his books to head out to the school bus.

"Mr. Atwood, a word please." Trey cringes and turns back to the overweight English teacher sitting at the front of the class. Reluctantly Trey walks up, his arms crossed defensively.

"Can you explain this to me?" Trey looks uncomfortably down to his school newspaper application. He didn't particularly want to run for newspaper but Sandy was adamant about finding a 'niche', some kind of activity, to make him hate school a little less. Trey had chosen newspaper because it seemed easy enough and the there were some cute girls in it.

"It's a newspaper application." Trey says dryly. Mr Collis snorts and looks at it again. Trey can feel his cheeks reddening as the teacher continues to flip through his application.

"Look Trey you seem like a nice kid but this newspaper is for kids who excel in English and who have the drive to put in the effort to create what is one of the best middle school papers." Mr. Collis says his voice patronizing but kind. Trey nods with a careless smile.

"I get it." Trey forces another smile then walks out of the classroom. It's not like he wants to join the stupid paper anyways.

Trey lets his head bounce on the window the whole way home watching the McMansions fly-by. Even the standard issue school bus is nicer in Newport.

"Senor Trey! You have a good day yes?" Rosa asks from the kitchen placing a batch of fresh baked cookies on the counter.

"Sí señora" Trey answers softly bypassing the cookies and usual post-school chat with Rosa. Rosa watches him leave with surprise. Ryan had soccer practise after school on Mondays and Seth usually stays to draw or just hang out until Sandy comes and picks them up. Trey usually took advantage of being one-on-one with Rosa to milk her for extra cookies and tell her about his day. He felt more comfortable with her than with Mr. and Mrs – Sandy and Kirsten. They already had done so much for him not to mention they have their two real kids. He didn't want to waste their time telling them about his day so he told Rosa and gave the Cohen's a condensed version which, since Seth was at the table, they probably appreciated.

Trey closes his bedroom door and flops back on to his soft bed. Out of all the things the Cohen's bought him the plush queen sized bed was an easy favourite. Kirsten had insisted on the expensive kind that is good for backs and Trey spent as much time as he could lounging underneath the fresh cotton sheets.

It's not usual he gets homesick here. There isn't much to miss really. Sometimes, when his mother was sober and functioning there were some decent times. One time she decided she wanted to be an amazing cook and blew the month's rent on expensive groceries and attempted to make some grand duck dish. She had failed miserably and the two had spent the night laughing over delivery pizza, another rare treat.

Trey feels his eyes prickle at the memory. Sometimes life was easier there. He knew what was expected, what he was worth. Here everyone expects him to be so much better than he is. Feeling sulky and miserable all of the sudden Trey lies on the bed clutching a pillow to his chest and letting out a few bitter tears that arose for no reason in particular. Just from the sensation of being a fish out of water, grappling and trying to survive in a place he was never supposed to be in the first place.

XOXO

A gentle knock on the door causes Trey's eyes to ease open. Surprised that he drifted off, Trey looks at the clock, 6 PM...he was asleep for two hours. Wow he really is being melodramatic.

"Come in." Trey grunts out. Sandy enters looking all paternal and concerned and making Trey more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey kiddo." Sandy says sitting on the bed and looking a half-asleep Trey over. "You feeling ok? You bypassed Rosa's famous cookies." Trey smiles as Sandy gently cups a cool cheek and moves up to his forehead.

"I'm ok."

"Yeah?" There is still a heavy layer of concern in Sandy's voice. To convince Sandy Trey throws his legs over the bed and stretches out.

"Yeah I'm good. Ryan and Seth home yet?" Sandy nods in response listening to the sound of Trey's feet thumping away. Poor kid is probably just exhausted. It's exhausting having three kids, a wife and a law practise but all Sandy can feel most days is joy, relief that he has one of those lives that people wants. Sure they have their share of drama but he can't imagine it any other way.

Kirsten and Seth hold up most of the dinner conversation while Sandy and Ryan shoot concerned looks at Trey who is quietly picking at his Thai food.

"You sure you're feeling ok Trey?" Sandy asks when the boy dumps a large clump of dinner back in to the container.

"Just tired." Kirsten fusses over him for a moment then sends him up to bed sending Sandy a confused look.

XOXO

"Mr. Attwood can I speak to you for a moment." Mr. Collis' voice makes Trey cringe but he walks to the front of the empty classroom immediately.

"My dad's outside." Trey says in a weak attempt to get away.

"Your foster father?" Trey's not sure why Mr. Collis feels the need to qualify the statement but Trey nods.

"Actually I'd like to speak to him." Trey feels a pit of dread in the pit of his stomach. Sandy is going to be so disappointed when he finds out about Trey not making the newspaper and the poor marks he got on his Shakespeare essay.

Trey reluctantly gets a concerned Sandy from the car and walks back to the classroom, his head bowed in shame.

"Mr. Cohen nice to meet you." There is that same patronizing, sickly sweet voice and Trey is pretty sure he isn't just imagining it when Sandy stiffens.

"Mr. Cohen I want to talk to you about concerns I have about Trey." Sandy nods and sits down and Trey sinks down beside him, butterflies roaming around his stomach as he tries to figure out what he did. The Cohen's might not want him when they find out how stupid he is.

"I think that Trey would benefit from an IEP." Trey feels his heart hammering firmly in his chest. An IEP, that's what they give the stupid kids. Sandy looks a little taken aback by this comment.

"Why do you think that?" He replies calmly.

"Well Trey seems to be unable to keep up with the rigours of normal schooling." Mr Collis continues not noticing Trey's burning ears. A stack of Trey's graded papers are passed to Sandy who looks them over critically.

"He's got 70's." Sandy says looking up in clear confusion. "I mean I know that's not honour roll, no offense kid." Sandy spares Trey an apologetic look. "But I hardly see the need for an IEP."

"Trey seems to be uninterested in the material, has some trouble focusing. Given Trey's past I think these could be signs of a bigger problem." Trey notices a tightening of Sandy's jaw at Mr. Collis' comments. Sandy's mad at him. They're going to be late picking up Seth and Ryan and it's all Trey's fault. Sandy and Kirsten are gonna want to kick him out now.

"Or he could be an 11 year old kid who is bored and pigeon-holed by your stereotyping." Sandy shoots back clearly angry. "I think you're the problem not my son. Come on Trey let's get out of here." Trey scurries to follow an irate Sandy out of the classroom, terrified at the anger he sees on his foster father's face. He doesn't dare say anything as Sandy slams the car door and speeds off the opposite direction of their house. The way to Chino. He's taking him back. Trey knew it was too good to last, the Brady-bunch like family he accidently stumbled into. He isn't a diamond in the rough like Ryan he's just a lost cause. Sandy turns off the highway, confusing Trey by pulling up at a secluded spot on the beach. This is where he's going to tell him.

"They'll find the body if you kill me here." Trey offers half-kidding, Sandy still has the wild, angry look on his face that scares Trey. A small, forced smile is Sandy's only response before leaving the car motioning for Trey to follow.

"Has Mr. Collis been like that since the beginning?" Sandy asks looking out over the sparkling ocean. Trey just shrugs despondently before looking down at his hands.

"Is this what the other day was about?" Sandy shakes his head with a sigh when Trey shrugs again. Sandy feels bad enough that they didn't think about Trey the moment they adopted Ryan. They just assumed the other kid had been fine. For years they lived in blissful ignorance as the Trey was degraded, beaten and humiliated. Sandy let it go on for that long and now it's his job to try and mend the wreckage.

"Trey that teacher is an asshole." Sandy says matter-of-factly. Trey can't help a snort that a healthy mix of surprise and agreement. His eyes hesitantly flit over to Sandy who is studying him closely, concern written on the older man's features.

"You are a smart kid. You have a right to be at that school." Sandy continues and Trey tries to quell the flush that is crawling up his cheeks. If there is one thing Trey is certain of it's the fact that he's not a smart kid.

"I know it must be frustrating being a bit behind and being unfamiliar with the material but Trey that isn't your fault, that's not you being stupid. It's California's public school system that's to blame for that. You tested in the 90th percentile on your entrance exam kid. You're more than smart. You're really smart." Trey looks kind of like a lobster now. He thought Sandy was going to yell at him, kick him out. He figured that physical violence wasn't Sandy's style but he knows there are many things that can hurt just as bad.

"If you need some tutoring to get caught up we can do that but Trey you do not need to be in a slow learners class." Sandy's voice offers no room for argument.

"I didn't do too well...you know back at my old school." Trey's voice is heavy with uncertainty as he meets Sandy's eyes. "I couldn't go a lot of the time so I just started cutting, not like there was much point in going anyways." Sandy easily sees through the feigned nonchalance and nods scooting closer on the hood of the car to drape an arm around Trey.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now." Sandy says gently squeezing the boy's shoulder slightly, pleasantly surprised when Trey leans against him instead of shrugging him off.

"You have the possibility for a great future Trey and you have people who want to help you get there. We will always be here for you ok and we will always believe in you but Trey you've got to believe in yourself too ok?" Sandy smiles as Trey turns and leans in to Sandy's neck, his cold nose pressing against Sandy's collar bone. Trey and Ryan were similar in a lot of areas, both were hesitant, uncertain, both were kind and generally good kids. At the same time both were so different. Trey was passionate, demonstrative, explosive. He wore his heart on his sleeve at the best of times and at the worst whereas Ryan carefully kept his emotions to himself. Sandy wraps another arm around Trey, settling his chin on the boy's head like he did when Seth and Ryan were young.

"Let's go home ok? Work on that newspaper application." Trey gives a timid smile and nods before pulling out of Sandy's embrace and following him back in to the car.

The next day Sandy has him switched into another English class and working with some fancy, and extremely over-qualified tutor. Trey had initially balked at the offer, it was expensive and it wasn't like the other expensive things that they had around the house for all three of them this was solely for Trey and he felt bad that they were spending even more money on him. The tutor is good though and his grades creep up as the weeks go on. Both Sandy and Kirsten notice. They don't think it's unimportant like his Mom did. They say that they want him to work hard so he can go to whatever college he wants. It's the first time in Trey's whole life that he started to think about college.

"Mr Atwood can I see you for a moment?" Trey feels his momentary rise in mood dip when he sees Mr. Collis leaning against the doorframe. He really isn't in the mood for any patronizing bullshit today. Sighing he turns and walks into the classroom.

"I see both your English marks and your Humanities marks have risen." Although Trey had been able to escape Mr. Collis as an English teacher he was still ever present as his homeroom teacher.

"I also see you resubmitted your newspaper application." Trey nods and Mr. Collis raises his eyebrows before giving a tight smile.

"The paper is student run I don't have any authority over the application only the student editor, Claire does and she likes your work so you have a spot on the crew." Trey feels an unfamiliar tinge of excitement that dies when Mr. Collis leans in, his eyes predatory.

"I know your kind Trey. I'll be watching you." Trey tries not to feel stung and looks back just as coolly.

"You don't know me at all." He forces himself to walk out of the classroom into the car where Sandy is waiting for him. Sandy doesn't think he's worthless. Sandy thinks he's smart and capable. He may not be but at least someone thinks he's capable of something.

"Hey kiddo. How was your day?" Trey smiles sinking in to the leather seats throwing a tired smile at his foster father.

"It wasn't too bad." Trey replies honestly as Sandy pulls out of the driveway. There is a comfortable silence as they head up the road to the middle school to pick up Seth and Ryan. Before the other boy's get in the car Trey risks a look at Sandy who is gestures in frustration to another car in the pick-up zone.

"Hey Sandy?"

"Mhmm" Is the distracted response as Sandy inches closer to the school.

"Thanks." Sandy looks from the road in confusion and Trey closes his eyes and drops his head back in the seat before he can ask for any clarification. He has so much to thank him for he wouldn't even know where to start.

**PLEASE REVIEW............sorry this has been so long coming I just couldn't get it out. I'm still not happy with this chapter but I have some ideas for the next chapters so things should be moving. And yes a Young Ryan and Men and Boys updates are both in the works. Love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pamela Mortinson likes the cologne." Trey says with conviction. Girls were a recent discovery for the three boys, not that they hadn't started to get nervous and jittery around the opposite sex about a year ago but now they were zoning in on their preferences and desperately trying to up their market value. Last week Trey had spent the whole weekend filing at Kirsten's office just so he could buy a bottle of expensive cologne which, when advertized, claimed to turn men in to a beacon of sexuality. Ryan had finally asked Sandy how to shave after Tracy Bergman made fun of the peach fuzz above his lip.

Kirsten smiles to herself as the brothers gently rib each other in the backseat keeping an ear out to make sure Trey's feelings weren't trampled on too thoroughly. It seemed like it was just yesterday when the only women they ever wanted to spend time with was her.

She's so lost in her thoughts of her boys growing up that she doesn't think about the fancy black car in the driveway or the sudden stiffness in Trey's posture. She does however notice her husband in the living room talking in low, urgent voices to a well-dressed woman and – oh my god – Dawn sitting beside her.

Everyone in the room stands up when the boys enter and Kirsten feels like the oxygen is being sucked out of the room.

"Hey boys." Dawn says standing uncomfortably. She looks better, tasteful make-up, smells like a nice floral perfume instead of alcohol but Kirsten can smell the cigarettes on her breath.

"Wow you've sure grown." Dawn goes to tap Trey's cheek but the boy flails from her hand like a trapped horse. Dawn looks stung as she turns to Ryan.

"And you too. You got muscles now Ry." Ryan swallows uncomfortably unsure of how to respond.

"What are you doing here?" When Trey first came to live with them there were moments - when he felt trapped or vulnerable – that he would lash out. Sometimes at Ryan but mostly at Kirsten. Kirsten could see his conflict brewing, wanting to belong and wanting to be Dawn's son. Often times it seemed he felt like loving Kirsten meant that he had betrayed Dawn. So he'd push Kirsten away, ignoring her requests, talking back, specifically antagonizing her and he'd get this look on his face of hope, uncertainty and fear as he waited for her to either kick him out or continue to love him. Trey's tone is the same now and Kirsten realizes it for what it is, a test.

"I thought a lot about how I raised you two boys. How I did wrong by you and I-I know it's too late for Ryan but Trey baby I just want another chance with you." Trey is frozen on the spot all earlier levity gone. This is what he dreamed of right? Hoped for? Dawn to come in sober and clean and beg for him back? Sure the Cohen's were great but he can't honestly expect them to want him here forever.

Sandy's eyes look at him filled with warmth and compassion and it alone almost makes Trey wanna cry.

"He's not going anywhere." Trey looks down at surprise to Ryan who is practically quivering with vengeance. Ryan had no forgiveness for Dawn, few memories that were all bad. What he did have were memories of his brother crawling in to bed with him and talking soothingly to him as he cried after the last beating. He remembers Trey playing cars with him long after he outgrew them as their mother entertained man-of-the-week. He was never scared with Trey because his brother always protected him, tough and gentle at the same time.

"Ryan..." Trey starts softly at him Mom's look of heartbreak.

"No Trey she says she gonna change and she's never going to. How many times has she called you just to talk, just to ask if you're ok?" There is obvious bitterness and hurt in Ryan's that years of Sandy and Kirsten's love will never be able to erase.

"That's not true Ryan." Dawn protests "I've been trying. I'm sober two months now and there are no guys." Dawn swears as though the men were the only ones who had hit them when they were too small to defend themselves. As if reading his thoughts Ryan snorts.

"Ok that's enough let's talk about this logically." Sandy leads them back to the living rooms plush couches briefly grateful for all the furniture when Seth and Ryan sit down as well refusing to leave, refusing to throw their brother to the wolves. How did he get such wonderful kids?

Sandy looks over to Trey who is staring forward with blank eyes, huddled into himself. It takes all of Sandy's strength not to wrap an arm around him but he knows that Trey wants to appear strong, steady.

Dawn begs for another chance, for some reason she's cleaned up. Sandy doesn't know if it's an act or not, he doesn't really care he knows alcoholics. He can remember his father bumming money off of him in college when Sandy barely had money for food. He can remember being beaten after weeks of thinking he was safe. Sandy doesn't care what Dawn is today because he simply doesn't know what she'll be tomorrow.

"As a birth mother Dawn has the right to fight for custody...and we'll win Mr. Cohen you know we will." The lawyer is red lipped and tightly done up, too conservative to realize that a birth mother may not be what's best for a child.

"He's my baby." Dawn says with a sob as if she hasn't already tried this stunt with Ryan who leans over to whisper something in to his big brother's ear. Whatever Ryan says makes the desperation melt off Trey's face and causes him to sit up a little straighter.

"Trey isn't a possession." There is a twinge of indignation in Kirsten's voice that causes Dawn to stiffen. "He's twelve years old Trey can make the decision but he won't be making it know. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." Kirsten storms out of the foyer and then out of the house, slamming the door for good measure.

XOX

"Kirsten?" Kirsten wipes the straggly lines of moisture off her face before turning to a concerned looking Sandy. The closet had always been her refuge and Sandy always meant to tease her about the childishness of it but he never could at moments like this where she is crying holding a family picture. Sandy slides down the wall to sit beside her and slides an arm around her shoulders letting her head fall in to the crook of his shoulder.

"He's our little boy." Sandy says reassuringly rubbing a hand up and down her arm. "We'll fight for him honey I promise." It's hard to believe that Trey has only been in their lives a little over two years. He was finally settling doing well at school, making friends his own age. He laughed and smiles and groaned with the other boys when Kirsten insisted on taking them shopping. He can't let Dawn ruin that. Sandy kisses Kirsten's head his heart filled with steely resolve. This has to work out. They can't lose him.

XOX

The three boys had spent a rather subdued night playing video games. Even Seth was quiet the seriousness of the day's events drowning their usual giddy after dinner time in worry.

The light is still streaming from under Trey's door at 12 PM when Sandy stumbles up from reading legal documents. With Ryan adopted and Trey with them for over a year it looks like they have more rights than they thought. They'll be able to fight this.

"Hey Kiddo." Sandy calls out knocking on the door. "Can I come in." Trey mumbles something that sounds like assent from the other side. Trey's sitting up in his bed staring at nothing. Twelve was a confusing age, girls were starting to exist, parental boundaries starting to be tested, this was the age where experimentation with drugs and alcohol began all of that and being torn between two families.

"Is Kirsten ok?" Trey asks after a moment. Although more demonstratively affectionate Trey often shied away from showing his concern for others as though verbal conformation of his concern for another human being was weakness.

"She's worried about you. We all are." Sandy replies honestly because Trey - even more so than Seth and Ryan – doesn't respond well to lies of omission even if it is to protect him.

"I think I want to live with Mom." There is a firmness in Trey's voice that offers no argument. Sandy tries not to feel stung because he knows it's irrational to feel hurt that Trey would choose his biological mother over their patchwork family. Sandy swallows his pride and his instincts gently squeezing Trey's shoulder.

"Ok." Trey blinks in surprise like he was expecting rage or disappointment.

"You will always have a home here remember that. We will always be your family and we will always love you no matter where you're living." Trey's eyes swim at the conviction in Sandy's eyes and Sandy motions the boy closer hugging him tight trying to fight off the sting in his own eyes.

Trey pulls out of the hug and Sandy pulls the covers over him because he never got to tuck Trey in like this when he was a little boy. As if reading his mind Trey smiles softly and doesn't protest as the duvet is pulled up to his chin.

Sandy doesn't cry until he crawls into bed with Kirsten explaining the situation. Kirsten wants to fight it anyways but Sandy knows it futile and damaging. Trey needs to know that they'll love him unconditionally, that they'll still be there if he does this. Sandy closes his eyes and drifts off into miserable slumber wondering how to explain this to Ryan and Seth.

Dawn is elated at the announcement. Ryan is too furious to even look at his brother and Seth switches from forced cheer and reassurance to depression. Trey is just confused. He didn't want to hurt anyone he didn't want – He just didn't want to be kicked out again. This way it was his choice and maybe he could really make it work with Dawn this time. She seemed different somehow, cleaner. They had seen her twice since the first day and every time she had come sober, dressed well and spoke politely. It was more than anything she had ever tried to do for them before and Trey couldn't ignore that. He couldn't abandon her he knows too well what it feels like.

"Take this just in case." Sandy had said firmly pressing a cell phone into Trey's hand. Trey's not sure he can handle the link to Newport. He's not sure he can be the same person in Chino that he is here. Despite that Ryan is still pissed at him his little brother hugs him tightly, telling him to be careful, to be safe. He's going to be fine. He has to be fine.

Trey waves as the car backs down the long driveway. Kirsten wipes away tears as she tries for a reassuring smile. Seth raises his hand in a half-hearted way as Ryan leans back closer to Sandy. The car turns and the disappear, his home fading in with the rest of the Newport mansions. Dawn give Trey a big smile.

"You ready to start fresh baby?" Trey swallows hard and stares out the window watching the scenery change from beaches and palm trees to graffiti and interstate.

"Yeah Mom."

**This is obviously a set-up chapter**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter is graphic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Things with Ma had started better than Trey had expected. She made an effort to clean the house and had even sprung for a place that let Trey have his own room. Between her job at the diner and a day job cleaning at a motel Trey didn't get to see her a lot but when she was home they spent time together, slowly working past the hurt and pain of the last 12 years. Ryan and Seth had even come over for the odd weekend. Ryan had been quietly impressed, allowing his mom to give him a kiss on the head and tell her that she loved him. Seth and Dawn actually shared the same quirky taste in pop culture and had some surprising arguments about old films and great old music. Dawn had allowed him some weekends with the Cohens where Kirsten would buy him expensive clothing and Sandy would gently rib him about girls. Things were going so well that Trey should have known it would last forever.

During the first few weeks when Trey had called Ryan his little brother always picked up the phone with a worried edge as though he was expecting Trey to be begging him to pick him up. There is an easiness now that his mind is put at ease and Trey talks to his Newport family almost every day. Since his mom had to work all summer Kirsten and Sandy had suggested him staying with them so he could spend his time on the beach instead of the inner city. Trey basically runs home from school and bursts through the door with the excited question on his lips.

Dawn is on the couch crying, a bottle of tequila in one hand and a pink slip in the other.

"Mom?" Trey whispers sounding way younger than his twelve years.

"They laid me off." Dawn says with a sob taking a swig out of the bottle. "What are we gonna do baby?" There's a slur in her words as she looks at Trey with watery eyes. Uneasily Trey backs out of the living room to his bedroom. For a brief moment his hand moves to press the Cohen speed dial. On a heavy sigh he shakes his head resolutely chuckling to himself. It's not like this is so bad. So she got laid off and is a little sad Trey can understand that. It's not like last time. She said it would never be like last time.

Dawn keeps her job at the restaurant but she doesn't get all the shifts like she used to. When Trey asks her about it she says not to worry that she wants some nights to spend with him. Trey spends all his nights alone so he has a feeling that whatever she's doing on those nights off he doesn't want to know. He tells Ryan that things are going great because hearing the relief and happiness in his little brother's voice is the only thing that makes Trey smile these days. Ryan wants to come down for a weekend when Seth is at some Comic convention with Zach but Trey makes up a lame excuse about being busy. Ryan hesitates at that but changes the subject on to more neutral territory.

The next time Trey comes home from school to find his Mom crying over tequila she's lost her job at the diner. She's not keeping the house clean the way she used to and Trey hates having to come home to clean up her caked dishes of mac and cheese and wash filthy sheets. Sometimes he misses Newport so much it hurts. He doesn't call there anymore. Sandy has called a couple time but Trey doesn't take the calls. On a heavy sigh Trey walks out of the school building almost dreading what he'll find when he gets home.

"Trey." Trey's head instinctively turns towards the familiar voice. Sandy's suit and beamer look out of place in comparison to the faded Fords and junkers in the school parking lot. A little part of Trey wants to run up and throw his arms around Sandy but a bigger part of him knows that this is where he belongs. He won't leave Chino and he can't sashay from Chino to Newport without his heart snapping from jealousy.

"Mr. Cohen." Sandy looks surprised at the formality but covers it quickly as his eyes dart over Trey obviously for any signs of abuse or neglect. Trey stiffens at the inspection.

"How are you doing kiddo? We haven't heard from you in a while." The slight bit of kindness in Sandy's voice makes Trey's tenuous temper snap.

"You're not my Dad." Trey hollars back ignoring the slightly stung look on Sandy's face. "Just stop calling, stop coming around just leave me alone!" Trey spins stomps off leaving Sandy gaping in confusion.

Trey blinks his eyes heavily willing tears not to fall as he walks the three blocks home. They didn't understand. He was in this alone. He has always been in this alone. Ryan got his fucking silver lining and Trey was glad for that, but more than glad he was jealous and hurt. A bright red 'For Rent' sign leans crookedly on their driveway. Mom had lost the waitressing job and they couldn't afford the rent anymore. In about two weeks they were gonna get thrown out. He wasn't sure what was going to happen then.

A little giggle comes from the living room and Trey halts in confusion because his Momma hasn't been laughing a whole lot lately.

"Mom?" Trey asks uncomfortably. Dawn rolls of the couch with another embarrassed giggle moment later a bigger, tattooed man sits up on the couch.

"Trey meet Roger." Dawn says before laughing at her own formality. Trey glances over the look of Roger's sculpted muscles and the fading tear drop tattoo underneath the imposing man's eyes. A convicted murderer Trey swallows hard giving his head a little nod before vanishing into his room and drawing his knees up to his chest. He can't believe this is happening again.

Roger becomes a permanent fixture very quickly. He doesn't say much to Trey and Trey spends as little time as humanly possible at home. Most of the time he's smoking pot under Arturo's porch or drinking with some of the older kids. Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Ryan all leave him messages but he doesn't listen to them. If his mom knew he still had the phone she'd be pissed. He was meant to get rid of it weeks ago. Suddenly his door bursts open loud and insistent.

"Trey pack your bags we're leaving."Dawn is drunk and crying with a black, swollen eye but for a moment Trey thinks that she's getting them away from Roger.

"What? Mom where are we going?" Trey asks a little helplessly.

"Susan wants the rent now. We don't got money for the rent now. We'll find some place new." Dawn says with false enthusiasm.

"Wait Ma I got some – " Ryan reaches under his mattress pulling out the money he carefully saved, the money that Cohen's sent him for books and new clothes. No matter what he said he couldn't stop it.

"You had this all this time?" Trey nods after a moment's hesitation. He always figured that she knew about the money. Roger, who has been surreptitiously listening to the conversation suddenly gets up from the couch.

"You had $100 fucking dollars and you've been living off us like leeches." Trey backs away from Roger cringing when he hits the corner. Trey hadn't been hiding it he figured they new. He bought his own food, his own clothing, never asked for anything where did they think he was getting the money from Santa Claus?

The backhand stings worse than Trey remembers and he slides his eyes over to his mother who just takes a sip of vodka straight from the bottle.

"Come on Trey we gotta hit the road." Judging from the look on Roger's face he's gotta do this now so he quickly throws his clothes into an old Harbour gym bag, his mouth quirking ironically at the emblem on the bag, before throwing it over their shoulder.

They drive for awhile and soon Trey realizes that they have no real destination in mind. He knows better than to ask and soon the car rumbles to a stop in an alleyway.

"You move from this car boy and you won't sit for a month." Trey's pretty sure that's the first sentence Roger's spoken to him since he 'moved in'. Trey nods watching as Roger leads his Mother to the entrance of a cheap motel. By the time an hour rolls around Trey realizes that they aren't getting him a room just them. The night isn't particularly cold but it's windy and the dark alley and the sounds of yelling and sirens make Trey fiercely ache for his bed in Newport. Trey swallows hard, refusing to let his mind go there as he spreads one of his sweatshirts over him like a blanket and tries not to think about the neighbourhood and the cold.

Mom comes out the next morning announcing the have somewhere to live.

The cardboard on the windows and the boarded up doors is the immediate clue that something is wrong. The next clue is the other people. Strung out guy named Liam with track marks up his arms and four teeth missing. Lilly is next with big red lips and vacant eyes, her noses bleeds and Trey's not sure but he assumes it from some drug. Others come in and out but apparently Lilly, Liam and Trey's fucked up family seem to be the only permanent residence. He doesn't have a mattress and doesn't like the look of the couch. Mom has her own bedroom and when Trey sees a beefy biker leave money on the nightstand he realizes how she's paying for the drugs.

"Kid." Trey looks up at Roger. "Where's the rest of your money." Trey laughs harshly at that because if he had money he wouldn't be wearing these threadbare jeans and a shirt that was ripe for laundry.

"I don't have any." Roger slaps Trey but Trey doesn't flinch. He's used to it by now.

"Your pathetic." Trey spits back not sure if he's talking about himself or Roger or his mother or maybe all of them. Trey hears the bone snap in his nose before he can feel it.

"Where's the fucking money?" Roger shoves Trey back until falls over an empty bottle. Soon Rogers ripping through everything Trey's clothes. He stops when he sees the journal Trey painstakingly kept. His English teacher still thinks he's a good writer. He said that all writers kept journals, that the worst memories make the best books. Trey feels his back prickle as Roger opens it, skimming through the pages with hatred. The ripping of the book sends Trey running at him.

"No! Stop." Roger snears, ripping the pages again before kicking Trey into the stomach causing him to fly into the wall.

"Fucking waste of space." Trey holds his breath until Roger leaves, satisfied with Trey's black eye and broken nose for nose. He reaches his tongue up experimentally to taste the iron before wiping it away with the back of his hand. Painstakingly he gathers the ripped pages of his journal off the floor, shoving them back in his bag. One day he'll put the pieces back together.

Dawn's cutting lines of coke on the table with a razor. Roger has a hand down her pants and spreads her legs further. Trey crinkles his nose in disgust slipping out the door onto the patio. He never thought he'd be so glad for school.

"Trey." Trey freezes at the familiar voice and turns around to face his little brother who is standing at the school entrance, his face a mask of concern and relief. Ryan had grown slightly over the last few months and his light blonde hair had darkened to a sandy colour. Trey noted that he had chosen well-worn jeans and a fading t-shirt for the trip. If anything his brother knew how to blend in.

XOXO

He recognized that look on his brother's face. The first time he saw it Trey was five and their father had strapped him for the first time. He didn't want Ryan to know he was hurt so he pretended like he wasn't but Ryan, even at four, could see that his brother had just aged 20 years. It was the same now. One eye was dark and bruised and Ryan could hope all he want that his brother got it from baseball or horsing around with his friends but he knew.

"How's it going LB?" Trey's voice is horse and weak and he just sounds like every fiber of his body is exhausted.

"Good Trey everything is good." Ryan says steadily looking into his brother's pained eyes. "How are you holding up? I went by the place but..."

"We moved, some place bigger." It's a boldface lie but Ryan nods. He hates that his brother has to protect his pride around him but this isn't about their relationship this is about Trey being alright, the rest they can fix later.

"Cool. I just – I just needed to see if you were ok. You never pick up anymore." Ryan knows it sounds like an accusation.

"Well we got different lives now Ryan." Trey says with a strained smile that almost looks cruel. "Go back to Newport." With that his brother turns heading into class.

"Trey!" Ryan calls out desperately wanting to hug him. When they still lived with Dawn Trey always protected him. The few times he couldn't he would make up stories as he iced Ryan's bruises even poking fun at himself just to make him laugh and be a kid again. Ryan never held his brother at arms length and hates that Trey is doing it now.

"Just stay out of my fucking life ok?" Trey growls with a rage that Ryan has never had directed at him.

"I'm not your goddamn charity case just leave me alone." The words don't sting as much as the empty hatred in his brother's eyes. For a moment Ryan swears he sees a flicker of regret, apology, love but just as soon it's gone.

"If I ever see you down here again you'll be going back to Newport in an ambulance." With that Trey turns on his heel leaving Ryan standing alone in the school courtyard wondering what the hell happened to his brother.

Trey doesn't come home for two days after that. Arturo lets him sleep on his floor and the two drink even if Trey refuses to do drugs. After seeing Liam put his hand through a window during a bad trip Trey refuses anything harder than vodka. More than anything he's petrified of turning into his mother.

When he gets 'home' his mother and Roger are out and it's just Liam and some of his druggie friends. Liam takes notice of his entrance for possible the first time ever and pokes one of the guys beside him.

"That's the kid." Liam's friend is big in the steroids kind of way and from the looks of him isn't in to the meth or coke that Liam deals out of here. He rakes his eyes over Trey in a way that makes Trey truly uncomfortable.

"He'll do."

"Yo Troy you're gonna settle a debt for me alright." Liam says with a little laugh taking a hit off his pipe. "Marcus here really likes you." Trey doesn't like the sounds of that and immediately heads towards the door. Marcus is quicker than he looks though and he instantly throws Trey to the ground. Frightened Trey tries to scrambles away but the man is bigger than he is and pulls him back by his ankle. The rug burn barely worms its way into Trey's consciousness when the man flips him over.

"Any more struggling and I'll break your neck." Marcus growls in his ear resting a chunky, hot forearm on on the back of Trey's neck. Trey doesn't doubt his word and goes completely still even as the pants are ripped from his body.

Marcus' hand wanders down below his boxer line and he laugh when Trey weakly tries to move under his grip.

"Didn't you hear what I said boy?" Marcus hoists him up, holding him round the neck as he drives in to him. His meaty arm cuts of Trey's oxygen and he starts to see spots as he hears Marcus grunt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trey never thought he'd be relieved to her Roger's voice. Marcus' hands leave Trey's dick and the man hadn't entered him yet. He's still reeling in humiliation and hope when Roger pulls him to his feet.

"Can't fucking stay out of trouble can you?" Roger growls but there is something more than pure anger in Roger's eyes and Trey wonders if he should be thanking him.

"Just stay oughta the way." Suddenly Trey feels himself being propelled into a cupboard. At least this form of humiliation he knows. Everything from the inside out feels icy and numb. Trey curls up against the far war and for the first time since he left the Cohen's he sobs. He can't even more. He just sits there shaking.

It's hours later when Roger opens the closet and Trey scurries back from the light, petrified more than ever before.

"Get the fuck oughta this house you snivelling brat." There's a layer of disgust in Roger's voice and Trey knows he is as disgusting as he feels. Trey somehow manages to get to his feet. He'll go where no one can find him. He can't go to the Cohen's now. Trey can't be near his little brother not like this, not when he could stain him with his filth. Trey doesn't belong anywhere.

Trey looks at his mom desperately, one last chance. She looks away. His own mother doesn't think he's worth protecting.

A wail of a siren suddenly turns the attention away from Trey and there is a flurry of dramatic activity. Everyone starts flushing and yelling. Liam breaks through a window and Dawn tries to make a run for it. Trey doesn't run, he can't be bothered and he know the others won't make it far. Sure enough he sees his mother being dragged back into the room as she sobs.

"It's not mine. It's not mine." She wails as a police officer cuffs him.

"Please I was just here to try and bring my son home." A police officer's eyes swivel to Trey in disbelief.

"Cuff 'em all don't take any chances." Dawn looks away as the cold metal snaps around Trey's wrists.

XOXO

"Ryan? Come on family movie night it's your turn to pick." Ryan shakes his head and looks back over the ocean. Nothing in their family had been alright since Trey left, since Trey had gone missing. School had been out for the summer and even the private detectives Kirsten hired hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy since. Seth and Ryan rarely spoke except to each other and Sandy knows that they had both made covert trips to Chino.

"It's supposed to be Trey's night to pick." Ryan whispers softly. Sandy sits on the bed beside the boy with a sigh before putting an arm around him. After a moment's hesitation Ryan turns into Sandy with a slight sob.

"We'll find him kiddo. We're doing everything we can." Lots of blame had been tossed around about the Trey scenario. Seth had blamed Kirsten who had blamed Sandy who had blamed himself. Ryan, the sole logical one at this point, had furiously blamed Dawn. Surprise and cautious agreement settled over all four and the family had tightened together as they waited impatiently for Trey to call.

Sandy's phone rings and he rubs a hand up and down Ryan's arm as he picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cohen. This is Cole from the station." Sandy's frown deepens.

"Cole...what can I do for you at 7 on a Saturday." Cole chuckles on the other line before turning serious.

"Mr. Cohen we have Trey Atwood."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy feels the blood drain from his face in tandem with a warm rush of hope. He never thought he'd be in a situation where he'd be happy to hear that one of his kids was in jail but jail means alive and that was all that Sandy could bring himself to hope for.

"Is he hurt?" Sandy breathes out causing Ryan to look up in sharp interest.

"Broken arm, concussion nothing that can't be fixed up Sandy." Cole reassures him. Sandy nods walking across the hall and grabbing the warmest sweater out of Trey's closet.

"Has he gone to the hospital?"

"Just the infirmary." Sandy feels his stomach tighten in anger. Trey is just a child. "They've got a cast on his arm. He's not in pain." Cole adds and Sandy feels the coils unwind slightly.

"Tell him - " Sandy trails off tell him I love him? I'm sorry? That it's not his fault? Sandy sighs blinking back tears. "Tell him I'll be right there." Sandy quickly explains the situation to Kirsten, whom he has to convince not to come, and Ryan, who remains stuck on the fact that Trey's in jail. Seth is sleeping over at Zach's and Sandy is briefly grateful that he's not here to bombard him with a million questions.

"Bring him home Sandy." Kirsten whispers running light fingers across his cheek. Her touch stays one his skin all the way to the jail.

The floors of the juvenile detention centre have a tacky substance on it that makes Sandy's shoes stick to the floor. An overweight woman smokes while yelling at her youngest child and waiting for her oldest to be let out of lock-up.

Sandy drops his pen and the small boy picks it up with a toothy grin.

"Thank you." Sandy smiles at the little boy who grins and thrusts a thumb in his mouth before running back to his mother.

Sandy wonders if that was Trey years ago, wonders if this little boy who is playing cars and sucking his thumb will one day wind up in jail like his brother. When did they let that innocence get stolen?

It's only ten minutes until Cole comes out. Trey's in no legal trouble but Dawn is, possession, intent to sell, solicitation, abuse and neglect of a minor child. Sandy's stomach churns at the last one before Cole opens the cell Trey's been waiting in. Sandy knows that, logically, there had been nowhere else to put Trey while they got the true story and waited for Sandy to drive from Newport to Chino. The parental part of him still wants to cry at the image of his son waiting behind iron bars with his tired head in dirty hands.

"Trey?" Lethargically Trey raises his dull eyes to meet Sandy's concerned ones. Trey's cheeks are flushed and his hair slightly damp with sweat. The broken arm is set in a soft cast and cradled protectively against his chest.

"I told them not to call you." Trey's tone is apologetic instead of defiant.

"The first thing you should have done was given my number." Is the only response Sandy can think of as he wraps the sweater he brought for Trey around the thin shoulder. Trey grabs the lapels with his good hand to draw the sweater close but doesn't make eye contact with Sandy.

"Are you in any pain?" Sandy asks unable to resist touching the bruised clammy cheek. Trey flinches away instead of leaning into the touch like he usually does. Sandy retracts his hand.

"I'm fine." It's a load of bullshit but he's not bleeding out or groaning in pain and all Sandy wants to is get the kid home in his bed where Sandy can over-parent and never let the kid out of arms length again. "The nurse gave me something I think it's starting to kick in." Trey mutters clearing unhappy with the situation.

"Ok I need to do some paperwork, it'll only take 15-or-so minutes, are you ok here?" Trey nods his expression blank. Sandy really, really doesn't want to leave him alone but he wants them both out of this place as soon as possible.

"Alright kiddo I'll be right back." Trey's still shivering like a leaf and even though Sandy's sure it's not from the cold he wraps the thin blanket around Trey's shoulders.

"You wanna lie down?" Trey shakes his head no. Sandy resists the urge to hug or somehow make contact with the broken child beside him and leaves rushing to fill-out the paper work. A myriad of papers later, half signed as by Sandy as a guardian and the other half signed by Sandy as Trey's lawyer, Sandy is rushing back down the sticky hall to the dim cells.

Trey is hunched over, asleep. Half-sitting up, half-lying down like the he had been trying desperately to stay awake. Trey's ratty t-shirt has risen up to reveal a large purpling bruise on his stomach and the sight of it alone makes Sandy cringe.

Trey's too exhausted to notice when Sandy picks him up. He's almost weightless in Sandy's arms and Sandy can't help but wonder if it's the adrenaline or if his son was really that under-fed.

The transfer from Sandy's arm to the passenger seat is enough to cause Trey to shift and moan but he's too far gone to wake-up fully and Sandy says a quick thank you for the meds. Sandy buckles the seatbelt awkwardly around the pliant child before getting in to the driver's side and flooring the gas. He just wants his kid home.

XOXO

The drive from Chino takes roughly three hours and it's almost mid-night when Ryan hears the car pull up. Seth had come home from Zach's as soon as he heard the news and promptly passed out on the couch waiting for Trey. The sound of the car is enough to wake him though, everyone's on edge.

"Alright don't overwhelm them." Kirsten instructs anxiously more to herself than to Ryan and Seth. Ryan is about to make some flip comment back but then he remembers that his Mom could have been Dawn, that they could have forgotten about Trey. Ryan finds himself hugging Kirsten instead taking solace in one of the few people who ever made him feel loved and wanted even after all these years.

"He's home now sweetie. Everything's going to be ok." Kirsten promises. Something inside Ryan relaxes, everything's going to be ok.

He's not prepared for Sandy to walk through the door carrying a completely unconscious Trey. Kirsten apparently isn't either and there's a sharp intake of breath as they walk in.

"Sandy does he need a hospital?" Kirsten almost whispers brushing the bangs away from Trey's forehead to fully view the moulting bruises. Sandy shakes his head negatively look almost in tears as well as he looks down at Trey.

"Oh Sandy." Kirsten chokes out resting her palm on Trey's chek.

"Honey I've gotta put him down before I drop him." Kirsten reluctantly pulls away from stroking Trey's cheek and allows Sandy to trudge up the stairs to the bedroom. Seth and Ryan follow behind and Ryan looks back in surprise at Seth who has been quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"You ok man?" Ryan's pretty sure Seth's never been quiet for more than two minutes. There's something shell-shocked about Seth as though he was expecting the same Trey to walk in laughing and joking. Ryan realizes that he probably was.

"He's really beat up." Seth whispers as they both stall outside of Trey's room. Ryan doesn't want to admit that his brother's had it worse before so he just nods. From the doorway they watch Sandy lay Trey down as gently muttering something soothing when Trey registers the change of environment and starts to wake.

Trey's eyes flutter, dulled by pain and medication, before they slide shut again.

When Trey and Ryan were little Trey used to get hurt a lot. Dawn's boyfriends, school bullies that picked on him because he was poor and underfed. If there was one thing about Trey, even then, it was that he never whined, he just took the pain with a defiant internal promise to get even, to make it stop, to make sure it never happened to Ryan. Seeing Trey now, pale and pain-creased, brings Ryan back to a million scenes from his childhood: Trey shivering in a locked cupboard, cradling a broken arm, Trey wheezing from broken ribs, Trey clammy and woozy from shock and blood-loss, Ryan crying not knowing what to do.

Trey's wrapped in blankets now though and Kirsten makes sure his wrist is elevated and wipes a particularly stubborn streak of blood off of his face. Kirsten is reluctant to leave but Sandy insists that Trey needs his space which is how Ryan ends up lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't play the what-if game very much. Sandy always said that Ryan would wind up part of the family sooner or later even if he wasn't adopted at five. Ryan was lucky. He got sooner. Trey got later.

It's mostly cause of Ryan's selfishness. When he first came to the Cohen's he wanted his brother more than anything, wanted security and protection. As Ryan realized that Sandy and Kirsten could offer that his desire faded to curiosity to sometimes jealousy that Dawn still loved Trey. After a while it had been too late and Ryan had shoved Trey to the back of his mind. If hadn't of been for Kirsten Trey would have never been taken from Dawn, he probably would have been dead right now unsure that anyone would even care.

Ryan's usually comfortable bed suddenly seems too soft beneath him and the covers seem oppressively hot. His destination is pre-programmed the moment his feet touch the floor. The door creaks as he opens the door to Trey's bedroom. As Trey had accepted his place in the family his room had been more decorated, more Trey-like. Car posters and large speakers, a dusty lap-top Trey's been given for making assistant editor of the school newspaper. It even smelled like the Tommy Hilfiger cologne he had been so convinced would woo all the girls.

A steaming mug is on the side table, left by Sandy or Kirsten both of whom insisted Trey needed his space, evidently they hadn't been able to leave him alone either. Trey's face is still enough to make Ryan force down tears and worry, black bruises lay in stark contrast to the pale features. Trey's hair is greasy and longer than he usually likes it and the patchy stubble Trey had been so proud of needs to be shaved. His mouth is slightly open and he snores softly the way he does when he's getting a cold. Still his face speaks of exhausted slumber not drug-induced unconsciousness.

Ryan climbs on to the bed and under the covers, snuggling up to his brother in a way that Trey would never have allowed unless it was Ryan who was sick or hurting. It Trey's turn though because Ryan is pretty sure Trey hasn't been held, comforted or even spoken kindly to at all in the last few months. Careful not to wake Trey, Ryan curls himself around his brother's still cold body tucking the matted hair under his chin. In the past the roles were reversed. Ryan would be tucked under Trey's chin, a hand fisting desperately at his brother's shirt. The only response Trey gives is a slight sigh.

"Everything's ok now." Ryan whispers. "You're home now." Ryan's not sure but he swears that he feels a hand wind into his shirt before he drifts off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD BAD ANYTHING 3 to hear it**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Real life has been keeping me busy.**

The waiting rooms in Newport were a lot better than the ones in Chino. For one thing it tended to be filled with teary parents holding toddlers with broken wrists and wheezing old ladies instead of drunken men shouting swear words at passing by cops. Nevertheless Trey could to without the old magazines, the smell of cleaning detergent and the PA system calling Dr. Somebody to ward X every two minutes.

"Atwood, Trey" An older nurse called flipping through his medical files. Kirsten gave him an encouraging smile which he did not return and they both walked towards the gaping hall leading to the body of the hospital.

Kirsten answered the questions for Trey which he was glad or because he didn't feel like he could talk even if he wanted to. He didn't belong in Newport anymore – maybe there was a time where he did but now? He could barely even look any of the Cohen's in the eye, preferring not to feel the burning mixture of shame and embarrassment that bubbled up whenever he looked at them.

"Alright Mr. Cohen we're going to take you in for some tests." The old nurse sounded a lot nicer now after the patchy picture Kirsten had painted of the last few months.

"I'll stay with you whenever I can." Kirsten offered giving Trey a weak smile. Trey shock his head.

"You don't have to do that." He didn't want Kirsten to see everything – all the cuts, bruises as welts. What would she think when she knew he just stood there and let it happen? He had already been weak in front of her too many times to allow that sort of childish behavior to continue. Kirsten gave him a look that clearly said she was coming whether he liked it or not.

The doctor, to Trey's immense relief, was a very professional, slightly aged man who didn't seem to want to ask more questions than necessary and certainly didn't feel the need to talk about Trey's feelings. Kirsten sat, stock still and white faced, as the doctor asked curtly how, often he'd been fed, how long he was forced to remain with the broken wrist, whether he took any drugs (Kirsten exhaled in relief when Trey shook his head negatively).

"Alright Mr. Atwood." The doctor said extracting a vile of blood from Trey. "We need to X-ray that arm and I'd be more comfortable sending you off after giving you an MRI to make sure those head injuries aren't more serious than they seem." Trey gave a glum nod. Another hour or so in this stupid hospital wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for.

The X-ray wait was virtually non-existent and Trey would have thought his cast was cool if he it wasn't a permanent reminder of the last summer months. Kirsten hovered over him, offering him food, watching him like a hawk for any sign of pain. If truth be told she was making him more uncomfortable than all the shots combined. This summer had taught him that he was going to have to face the world himself – people were unreliable – or at least he didn't have people to rely on. The Cohen's wouldn't want him when they found out what had happened (if they ever found out) and if they did want him Trey was sure he'd never be able to feel a part of their family again. It was as though a wall had been erected keeping him away from everyone else because how could they possibly care to understand and if they were willing to try how would they ever be able to know how those months felt?

"Trey?" Kirsten's hand met Trey's shoulder and he jump causing an apologetic Kirsten to immediately recoil.

"Sorry" he muttered looking away.

"Trey it's alright I shouldn't have – " Kirsten trailed of looking helpless. "They're ready for you." Trey gave a short nod and followed the technician into the room.

"Alright Mr. Atwood if you could just step up here please." Trey nodded and swung himself up on to the counter. "Alright good now just stay as still as possible." The lady strapped his legs, torso and arms on to the bed and Trey inhaled sharply. _He was immobile – he couldn't move._ The bed he was lying on moved forward so that he was under the domes-shaped x-ray. _Like the closet. _Trey thought to himself before banishing the thought. A loud buzzing started around Trey's ears and he jerked in surprise before slamming his eyes shut. _It's just the x-ray. _Trey reminded himself, breathing deeply and close his eyes tightly against he dark.

"You're doing well Mr. Atwood – those noises are just the machine just try and stay relaxed." A male voice instructed from over-head. _That man sounded like Roger._ _Don't be an idiot._ Trey willed the voices in his head to shut up – of course Roger wasn't here with him in the MRI. _What if he's just outside _another voice inside his head taunted _What if he wants to make you pay for arresting him and he's going to keep you in the cupboard forever. _The panic was slowly creeping up Trey's chest but he firmly pushed it back down.

"_I am in an MRI I am not in a cupboard." Right? _Doubt was beginning to swell. His head…he knew he hit his head which was why the doctor wanted the MRI to begin with but what if he was imagining this – what if this was all the concussion.

"A little while longer Trey. How are you doing in there?" It really did sound like Roge and his head did hurt. _Where am I? _The feeling of disorientation swelled through his whole body and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Trey? Sweetheart listen to me you've only got a few minutes left. You're doing wonderfully you're almost done." It was Kirsten's voice. Kirsten wasn't a doctor she wouldn't be allowed in the room. It was almost certain then that this was a concussed dream – he had been left in the cupboard for too long, no food, no water. He was hallucinating. He was going to die. Tears began to flow down his face as he started to struggle against the straps. _Why did Roger tie him up like this. _He could taste the salt on his lips but couldn't wipe away the tears.

"Trey you need to stay still." It was Kirsten's voice again. "Take a nice, deep breath baby your safe, nothing in there can hurt you." These were the worst dreams when he imagined Kirsten or Sandy were there telling his they were going to keep him safe and they weren't. How many times did he dream Kirsten telling him that she loved him and how many times did he dream Sandy promising he was safe? The panic had laced every fibre of his being now and he was thrashing against the restraints. _He wasn't going to die in this cupboard without a fight._ Suddenly he felt himself being pulled out of the machine the bright, white light shocking against the previous black. _I was too loud _Trey thought incoherently _Roger is gonna kill me. _

"Trey. Trey" A stern voice started. "Open your eyes. Do you know where you are?" Trey didn't realize he was squeezing his eyes shut and carefully looked around. The doctor who had fixed his arm was staring down at him as were two nurses and right beside them…Kirsten. Memories came flooding back – cereal this morning, Ryan in his bed, Sandy's hand on his forehead. It wasn't a dream? He stared at Kirsten. He felt lost. Kirsten seemed to make a decision and stepped forward, her thin arms coming to surround him.

"You're safe now." Kirsten assured him quietly, her hand stroking down his messy hair as she pulled his head to her shoulder. "It was just a little too cramped and dark in there wasn't it?" If Trey was in his right mind he would have resented the baby-talk, but his heart was still beating heavily and his body trembling and he felt the tiniest bit of security in her low, soothing tone so instead he just nodded pathetically into Kirsten's collarbone. If she thought he was as pathetic as he felt she didn't laugh or say-so and just tightened her hold slightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Kirsten whispered rubbing his back. "You don't ever have to go back." Trey wasn't sure if Kirsten was talking about the MRI or his mother but he found he couldn't muster the energy necessary to care. Kirsten mentioned something to the doctor and removed a hand from around his shoulder's to sign something.

"You ready to go home sweetheart?" Trey gave a weak laugh and nodded again pulling away from Kirsten's embrace.

"Yeah." Trey muttered embarrassment starting to rise as he looked at the doctor and nurses he just cried in front of. After a brief struggle against Kirsten Trey finally relented to the indignity of the wheelchair gratefully hoping out at the sliding doors. He allowed Kirsten to slide an arm around his shoulders and direct him to the car.

"You were so brave in there." Kirsten said giving his shoulder a little squeeze.

"Brave?" Trey repeated incredulously. "I was scared of the dark." The full reality of his little break-down was coming back to him leaving him feeling flushed an embarrassed. To his horror Kirsten's lips turned up in the beginning of a smile.

"It's not funny." Trey snapped.

"No it certainly wasn't" Kirsten agreed solemnly. "I'm smiling because you don't realize that many people – some who never have had a reason to be scared of small spaces or the dark – need a heavy dose of anti-anxiety medication before the go in to those machines. You did beautifully." Kirsten replied sliding into the car and doing up her seat-belt.

"It was always the same dream." Trey blurted out needing to explain himself for some unknown reason. Kirsten froze and turned to listen, abandoning starting the ignition

"I always dreamed that you and Sandy were there ready to take me away – and every time I'd believe and then I'd wake up…' Trey trailed off helplessly, flushing red.

"We were looking for you." Kirsten said softly. "I promise you we wanted to come take you away more than anything." Trey looked up.

"You were looking for me?"

"How did you think the Officer knew to call Sandy? He called in almost every favor he had." Trey felt his eyes moisten and started to blink quickly. He thought he had been successful…he thought they thought he really never wanted to see them again and that there were more than happy to oblige.

"And you still want me to live with you?" Trey hated how weak the question sounded but he had to be sure.

"Oh Trey we told you when you left that you would always have a home with us." Kirsten said reaching over the centre console to grab his hand. Trey allowed the squeeze then pulled away.

"But what if the last few months…What if I've changed?" Trey didn't feel quite up to voicing how horribly dark and alone he felt now.

"Family is forever Trey. Nothing that happened over the last few months will change how much we love you." Trey nodded his throat dry. Maybe there was a chance – a small chance – that he would have a place in this family again. Kirsten leaned forward and brushed her lips to his forehead gently.

"Let's go home ok. Everyone's waiting." Trey looked out the window as the car rolled past the sandy beaches to the turn off that led to the Cohens' – to his home where there were people waiting for him. The closest feeling to happiness that he felt in a long time settled in his stomach – maybe home and family wasn't all lost.

**Please REVIEW! Thank you to those who have you're the reason the story keeps continuing **


End file.
